


Justice League meet the Red Hood

by Whynotread



Series: JayDick and meet the Red Hood [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Injured Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Meet the Batfamily (DCU), Resurrected Jason Todd, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whynotread/pseuds/Whynotread
Summary: An injured Red Hood ends up in Watchtower.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan & Oliver Queen, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd
Series: JayDick and meet the Red Hood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196204
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own these characters.

Jason was alone and in charge of Bludhaven for the night while Nightwing was on a mission with the Team. It had been a busy night for Hood, he was currently taking down a human trafficking ring that he had been investigating. The police were on their way and he was currently fighting the remaining guy, when one of the guys he had already knocked up, woke up and came at him from behind with a long sword. The blade pierced through the stomach.

Knowing he needed immediate medical attention he quickly knocked the guy out and rushed to the nearest Zeta-tube. By the time he arrived at the Zeta-Tube, his vision was blurry, and he was barely conscious. He activated it not remembering where this Zeta-Tube lead, he had never used this one. He knew it wasn’t too the Batcave, so he was hoping for Mount Justice. Of course, he wasn’t that lucky, he barely opened his eyes to recognize the place before he passed out. He was in Watchtower.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a relatively quiet day in the Watchtower. A couple of leaguers were out on missions and the Young Justice team were doing recon. A couple of leaguers were eating in the cafeteria when they heard the Zeta-Tube activate. 

"Recognized Red Hood G10"

Hearing the announcement, they got up and ran to the Zeta Platform ready to fight. 

"Red Hood!!! Isn’t that a Gotham and Bludhaven crime boss? How did he get here? " Hal aka Green Lantern asked with a slight tremor in his voice at the mention of Gotham as they were running. Most leaguers never went to Gotham and rarely met the city’s rogues, but the few encounters were cemented in their memories and not in positive light.

When they entered the room all they found was a passed out Red Hood in a pool of his own blood.

"What do we do now" Hal asked.

"He obviously needs medical attention" Barry aka the Flash replied.

"No what we need to do is arrest him, he’s a criminal" Oliver aka Green Arrow said as he approached the unconscious Red Hood.

"Well, we can’t let him die let’s bring him to the infirmary, we’ll take his weapons and handcuff him. We can check his file to figure out what to do."

\- - - - - - - - - - -  
Jason woke up in a hospital bed in Watchtower with Green Lantern, Green Arrow and Flash whispering in the room not having noticed he was awake. He was at least still wearing his helmet; they probably hadn’t figured out how to take it off without being tazed.

"I called J’onn, he’s on his way, we can ask him to look through Red Hood’s head to find out how he knew about Watchtower " Hal said.

That’s when Hood intervened. "Hell fucking no. The Martian is not going through my head." he said while slipping the handcuffs "Now thanks for the help but Goodbye" He said while trying to get up but fell back down on the bed because of the pain.

"You are not leaving. You’re under arrest. Now you are going to answer a couple of questions" Oliver replied while Green Lantern restrained Hood with his powers. Not that it was any use, Hood was in no conditions to fight and escape.

"Now, how did you get here? How do you even know where here is?" Barry asked.

Annoyed by this whole situation, Red Hood responded, "I used the Zeta-Tubes to get here. I’ve known Watchtower exist for years. And I’m not under arrest I have authorization to be here."

"What you don’t have authorization to be here, you’re a criminal!!!" Hal responded.

"Are you guys stupid! The Zeta-Tube gave me access it even said my name."

"You could of just hacked it."

"Well, I didn’t. I’m allowed here just check my file and piss off."

"We checked your file. It used to be on the most wanted list now it’s not. You know anything about that?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, obviously if I’m allowed in here then I’m not on the most wanted list. As my file should say." Jason replied now extremely annoyed. 

"Sorry if I don’t take your word for it but your file is empty. All it says is ‘Ask Batman’."

"Well, did you call him. Cuz, I’m really not a fan of being stuck in your shitty interrogation. "

"We can’t reach them." Barry responded.

"Ok, so Nightwing and Red Robin or on a mission with the Team, you don’t know the new Robin so his word will mean nothing. Then call Wonder Woman or Superman, they’ll vouch for me."

"Superman is in space with Spooky and Wonder Woman is at a diplomatic meeting and I’m not disturbing her because you said so." Hal answered

"Scared of Diana are we?" he responded clearly trying to get a rise out of them. Hal was about to either question why he knew her real name or defend his honor to avoid looking weak in front of the criminal, but Hood continued, "I can’t believe I’m going to say this and I’m probably going to regret this but call Kiddie Flash or the Little Flash"

"You’re talking about Kid Flash and Impulse. Why would they vouch for you? What are you holding over them? Anyways we can’t call them there with the Team too." Barry asked in a mix of anger and worry.

"Are you fucking kidding me. How dare you? I would never hurt a kid. You clearly know nothing about me. And Wally may be an adult, but I still wouldn’t hurt him no matter how annoying." Jason said while feeling that pit rage coming out to play.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME??" Barry shouted as if he didn’t here the whole ‘I wouldn’t hurt him’ part.

"Calm down Flash once Martian Manhunter gets here we can get him to forget sensitive information." Oliver said trying and failing at diffusing the situation.

"You are not going through my head." Hood responded sternly before sighing and muttering something along the lines of ‘He’s going to be so made at me for this’. Hood then turned to the three Hero’s and said, "One of you pass me a phone."

"No" All three just automatically responded.

"Just give me a fucking phone"

"So that you can call your villain friends for back up? We are not that stupid." Hal answered.

Hood now really annoyed answered, "Yes, I think you are that stupid. I am allowed here, came willingly and haven’t tried to hurt any of you. Now, give me a phone so I can call someone that can confirm this, so the Martian doesn’t go through my head."

"Fine we are giving you a phone, but you have to put it on speaker" Oliver responded while starting to pull his phone to give it to Hood.

"Umm not your phone, he won aren’t answer if it’s your number. " Hood responded as he was offered Arrow’s Phone. At that statement, they all looked confused, but Hal gave his phone. Hood took it and said, "You guys are going to be staying silent this whole phone call."

\- - - - - - - - - - -  
They watched as Red Hood dialed the number and put it on speaker.

"Hello. Who is this?" a voice on the other end answered. You could see Green Arrow immediately react as he recognized the voice of his former protégé Roy Harper aka Arsenal.

"It’s Hood, I need a favor."

"Using Codenames, are we?" Roy said amused.

"We have company listening in. Look I need a favor. I need you to come and meet me." Hood responded ignoring the taunting.

"What’s going on? Where are you? Who are you with?" Roy asked worriedly.

"That’s the thing, I’m at Watchtower alone with Dumb and Dumber with a bonus of Dumbest. " Hood responded, trying to lighten the mood with a joke, knowing full well Roy would be angry at the request of being in the same room as Oliver.

"Hell no, there are a bunch of people that could go to Watchtower" Roy predictably answered.

"Roy please, you’re the only one available, I can’t leave because I’m injured, and the stupid Bats never informed them that I was authorized here. Also, the green is coming to the surface" Hood responded using the code he had established with his close friends and family that he was losing control of the Pit Madness from his resurrection.

"Fine but you owe me one" Roy begrudgingly agreed and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really short.

Hood spent the next 15 minutes ignoring the questioning of the trio while waiting for Roy to arrive.

"Recognized Arsenal B25"

Roy came into the room completely ignoring the presence of Green Arrow. He looked at Red Hood and said, "What the hell happened? Why are you here at and why did I need to come here? This is the last place I want to be."

"I know, I’m sorry, I got stabbed and went through the nearest Zeta-Tubes, it landed me here."

"Why the fuck am I here? What is the emergency?"

"This one’s not my fault ok. Bats decided not to tell anyone I’m allowed up here, so those idiots decided that I’m under arrest and I’m in no condition to fight my way out. So, I need you to get me out of here and tell them I’m not under arrest."

"I still don’t know what was so urgent. I’m leaving. You can wait for one of the bats to come here."

"No, wait. They don’t believe I’m not a threat. The Martian is on his way so he can go through my head. You know having a Martian in my head is a horrible idea." Jason urgently said.

Roy turned to address Flash and Green Lantern" He’s authorized to be here and if you have any self-preservation skills, you won’t try anything. The bats are extremely protective of him." Roy then turned to Hood and said "I’m leaving, I need to go pick up Lian from Daycare, I’ll tell your boyfriend that you’re here and to come get you. Don’t try to get out of this bed, you shouldn’t be moving and he’s going to be pissed if you injure yourself more by trying to get up."

"Snitch. But fine I’ll stay here until he arrives. Tell the little one I say hi." Jason responded

As Roy was leaving, he could hear Oliver comment on how he was outraged that Roy let someone like Red Hood around Lian and that he was irresponsible. At the same time, Barry and Hal were questioning about the allusive Boyfriend and how civilians weren’t allowed in Watchtower especially if they were connected to a criminal. Roy completely ignored them and left. They turned their interrogation to Red Hood.

"How do you know Roy? "  
"He let you be around his daughter!"  
"Who are you?"  
"How do you know the bats?"  
"Why do they trust you?"  
"How do you know Kid Flash and Impulse."  
"We should a way to take off his Helmet."

Jason ignored them in favor of going back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing goes to Watch Tower.

An hour later…

Dick had just finished his mission with the Team, they had just arrived at Mount Justice. He was talking with Tim and Kaldur while heading to the briefing room to debrief the team when he checked his personal phone. It had a message from Roy:

‘Jason’s at Watchtower. He was injured. I recommend you go see him’

Immediately, Dick mind started going 100 miles an hour. He knew Jason would never go to Watch Tower willingly. He couldn’t stop thinking about worst case scenarios. 

Tim had noticed Dick expression change and asked, " N are you alright?" Instead of responding, he just showed the message.

Dick then turned to Kaldur and said, "I need to go to Watch Tower can you take care of the debriefing"

"Are you sure my friend we can just do it later." Kaldur asked.

"No, it’s fine there is need to do it later." Nightwing responded as he headed to the Zeta-Tube.

"Wait up Nightwing. I’m coming with you." Tim said as he rushed to follow Dick.

In Watch Tower…

Jason was sleeping while the three heroes were hovering not to far from his room. The sound of Zeta-Tube’s activated woke Jason up.

"Recognized Nightwing B01, Recognized Red Robin B20" 

As soon as Nightwing materialized he ran to the infirmary with Red Robin in toe.

"Little Wing what happened?" Dick as he rushed to Jason bedside like the mother-hen he is.

"Babe, I’m fine I was just stabbed and used the nearest Zeta-Tube’s with unfortunately lead here." Jason replied, trying to calm his boyfriend down. In the background you could hear the trio of heros that had come in the room exclaim at the same time, "Babe?1?"

"You were stabbed. You should have called me." Dick said.

"You were on a mission. I didn’t want to disturb or distract you." Jason replied  
"Next time you call me, ok. Now move so I can check your wound." Dick said.

For whatever reason Oliver thought this was the perfect moment to voice his opinion on Nightwing relationship. "Nightwing you can’t just give him access to Watch Tower because you’re dating. And for that matter, you shouldn’t be dating a criminal, you’re a hero. I don’t know why Bats is letting this go on, but he shouldn’t."

Nightwing was furious, "Shut the hell up, you don’t know what you’re talking about. Firstly, I’m not the one who gave him access it was probably Batman."

"Actually, it was Diana" Jason cut through Dick’s rant.

"And secondly," Dick continued "Neither you nor Batman get a say in my personal relationship. Go fix your own family before commenting on my life."

At that last comment, Oliver visibly tense, he looked ready to punch Nightwing. 

That’s when Tim decided to intervene. "Green Arrow you should leave the infirmary we don’t need a fight to break out."

"Yeah, whatever." Oliver replied as he left the room.

Tim looked at the couple who were whispering and deap in their conversation as if they were the only two people in the room. Tim then turned to the two other leaguers and said, "We should leave. Those two are about three seconds from starting to make out and we don’t need to see that. If you think they won’t because Hood would need to take off his Helmet for that. Well, you are wrong they have found ways to make out on rooftops without ever having to take it off."

Red Robin then left for Mount Justice. Flash and Green Lantern headed for the cafeteria utterly confused by the events that had unfolded that day but silently promising to confront Batman and Wonder Woman about it later. 

Later, they heard the Zeta-Tube’s activate, announcing Red Hood and Nightwing’s departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a forth chapter where Flash, GA, GL decide to question Batman and Wonder Woman, but I'm not sure I'm having a hard time writing it.


End file.
